


Love Notes

by p_diyos



Series: Modern BFFs AU [4]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Apparently something like that exists, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "We're dating and I'm quietly reading in the library and you're trying to stay quiet but you honestly can't shut your mouth, here write me letters instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly, the Mabinaldo College AU has expanded! Set in the same universe as Defense Mechanisms and Blue Rose, but now in (forever) smitten!Miong’s POV.
> 
> Toothache-inducing fluff, library landian, and two idiots ridiculously in love. If there is such a thing as fluff without plot, this might be it. Pangbawi para sa #CrimesAgainstPole sa Requiem, haha!

 [2:51 PM] **Am I seeing you tonight? : >**

 

[3:20 PM] _Sorry late reply! Mahal, I can’t. I still haven’t finished studying for my exam._

 

[3:21 PM] </3

[3:21 PM] **Isn’t that on Friday?**

 

[3:24 PM] _Yes, but I’m behind on two readings. Can we go on Saturday instead?_

 

Miong frowned at his phone. He had been so set on seeing Pole that considering delaying their meeting for another day left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew that Pole was just being responsible (so there wasn’t really any point in Miong asking) but he _missed_ him. They haven’t seen each other in two weeks, which was a feat considering they’ve been attached to the hip since they’ve met. Even for uni, Pole managed to get a  full scholarship to the same school as Miong, much to his relief. 

 

But ever since graduation, with Pole entering law school and Miong taking his internship, he couldn’t help but feel a little lost. Their weekly Skype calls grew from three hours filled with them hiding behind their hands in laughter and hushed tones of affection, to a maximum forty minutes of dull ‘How are you’s’ and doing their homework in silence in front of their respective laptops.

 

Miong wasn’t going to let this pass. Determined, he quickly typed his reply.

 

[3:29 PM] **Where you studying?**

 

[3:30 PM] _Library. Why?_

 

[3:30 PM] **Be there in 30 mins.**

 

*

 

Miong brought Pole to school a few times, but he never got the chance to enter any of the buildings, mostly due to traffic. After parking at the furthest spot possible - he forgot how packed student parking lots were at this hour - he snuck his way into the library. 

 

There weren’t many students, as most of them were gathering their things to leave for class. After a few minutes, he smiled, finding Pole hunched over a thick stack of photocopied material, his tattered leather book bag to his left, and a tall tower of worn books to his right. Of course he would find him at the spot nearest the window. 

 

He approached quietly, though there was no need to, as Pole had his earphones on. Miong lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing Pole to jump a little in his chair before turning his head around.

 

“I told you, you didn’t need to go.” Pole scolded lightly, a smile forming on his lips as he removed one earphone. 

 

“And I told you I wanted to.” Miong pulled up a chair beside Pole, sitting so close that their elbows knocked against each other, and started studying his face. “Have you been sleeping?”

 

Pole chuckled as he removed his other earphone, but all Miong could notice were the faded dark rings under his eyes. “Napping,” He answered. “And not too loud - the librarian is really strict.”

 

“But what about _real_ sleep? When was the last time you slept at night?”

 

A loud “Shh!” made both of them stop, turning their heads to the side but not finding the source of the noise. 

 

“Miong, I’ll be fine.” Pole insisted softly, turning back to his readings. “After this test, I promise.”

 

Miong pouted, slouching so he could rest his head on the table, still facing Pole. “Our date on Saturday will become a sleeping date.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Miong’s face scrunched together, displeased. “I wanted to do other things.”

 

Pole raised his eyebrow slightly, but did not glance away from his readings. “What other things?”

 

Miong opened his mouth to reply but then paused, getting an idea. With the beginnings of a smirk forming on his lips, he leaned in closer, until his lips were nearly brushing Pole’s ear. “Well…we could try making out in the stacks.” He whispered. 

 

Pole’s eyes widened. He jumped and shoved Miong hard, his chair toppling dangerously at an angle, ready to fall any second. He managed to grab on to the edge of the table, but not without hitting his knee. 

 

“ _Ow!_ ” He exclaimed.

 

“Not so loud!” Pole whisper-shouted. 

 

_“SHHH!”_

 

They both froze, seeing the irritated look of the librarian in the far corner. They both ducked their heads, gazes returning to each other.

 

“Pole -“

 

“If the librarian kicks us out, I swear -”

 

“Mahal _-“_

 

“Miong, _ang ingay mo_.” Pole grabbed a few clean sheets of paper from under his notebooks and slid it over to his whiny boyfriend. “Here. Write whatever you want to say to me, and _please_ keep it PG.”

 

“Fine,” Miong relented, sticking out his lower lip as he took the paper, snatching one of Pole’s pens and tapping the tip on his chin. He wrote a line and pushed it over to Pole, who took it without looking away from his reading.

 

_I was kidding, you know >__<_

 

He watched as Pole huffed, hurriedly scribbling a reply and passing the paper back. _Weh._ He had his eyebrow raised at Miong.

 

Miong frowned. _Yes :(_

 

Pole’s eyes softened immediately. _Sorry for pushing._

 

_Its okay._

 

Miong allowed Pole a few minutes of serious studying, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but failing. He tried not to move as much as possible despite the overwhelming itch to, just to avoid becoming any more of a distraction than he already was. 

 

He looked at Pole from the corner of his eye and smiled. Pole’s eyes were still, rarely blinking and only moving from left to right as he read line per line slowly, probably storing it in long-term memory. The tip of his pen always stayed within the margins, occasionally moving to scribble something. Pole always complimented Miong on his handwriting, but he always found it too tall and pointed, almost scratchy to be legible. On the other hand, Pole’s was small and loopy, slightly rushed, and required a few seconds to read because of the ink from his pen. He found it charming, just like the rest of him.

 

Finally admitting boredom to himself, he sat up and began writing on a new piece of paper. Once finished, he slid his question over to Pole, who only blinked in surprise. 

 

 _Is law interesting?_ Miong asked. 

 

The reply came after a few seconds of thought. _Yes, very. Though I don’t think you’ll like it._

 

_More interesting than me?_

 

Pole snorted upon reading, and quickly replied, _Landi mo. I can’t concentrate._

 

Miong held back his snicker, hiding his mouth behind his hand. He watched Pole who, despite eyes focused on his readings still, had a wide smile on his face, his cheekbones more prominent than usual. 

 

 _Why the sudden curiosity?_ Pole asked. 

 

_Dad has been bugging me to try for law school again._

 

Pole’s smile faded instantly, pen poised in the air as he read Miong’s message. He hadn’t mentioned it over Skype because he could never find an opening, and he was more concerned about how Pole was doing in law school. 

 

_What did you tell him?_

 

_Same thing I told him before, but you know how he is_

 

Pole sighed. _Are you going to purposely fail the exam twice in a row?_

 

_Dunno. Maybe. If I pass I’d get to see you everyday, though._

 

Pole shook his head. _And I would see you unhappy everyday. You don’t like law, Miong, not enough to survive law school. I won’t let you go through that hardship just to see me._ He was just about to pass the paper back to Miong, before he added another line. _Besides, you love your internship._

 

_I do. :( I know, you’re right. It’s just difficult putting up with it._

 

_Things can change, Miong. Just be clear with your dad. Maybe one day, he’ll understand. Until then, you have my full support._

Miong stared at the paper in front of him, a smile creeping back on his face. Pole seemed to always know what to say, what to do to make him feel better when he didn’t know how to anymore. Even after all these years, Pole never got tired of him, which he considered a feat. Placing the paper down, he rested his cheek on his palm and admired his boyfriend more as he went back to studying.

 

It didn’t last long. Pole did a double-take, pausing his reading to look up at Miong. “Is there something on my face?” He whispered.

 

Miong couldn’t help but chuckle, watching the knot form in between Pole’s eyebrows. Even if he was confused, he _still_ looked adorable. Pole didn’t buy it, tapping Miong’s paper impatiently.

 

 _Nothing, nothing,_ He wrote.

 

Pole moved closer. “Have you been staring his whole time?”

 

Miong smiled even wider. _Yes. You’re nice to look at._

 

He watched Pole’s face break into a grin, silently chuckling more as his cheeks and ears faintly turned pink. “You’re a flirt, you know that?”

 

“I know.” Miong whispered back, smug. 

 

The evening came and progressed until the moon was high and bright. While Pole was able to finish his readings, it took a while for him to leave, with Miong clinging tightly to his left arm, fast asleep. After taking a little nap of his own, he tapped Miong awake and packed up to leave, but not before they sleepily agreed to keep their little notes from earlier.

 

“I’ll frame it.” Miong murmured, pushing Pole’s wheelchair slowly. 

 

“For our future kids to read?” Pole joked.

 

“Of course,”

 

***


End file.
